The present invention relates to a test system for identifying bacteria.
A test system for identifying bacteria is known by which a pure culture of bacteria collected from a test sample is further cultured for a specified period of time in a plurality of cells containing paper disks impregnated with various reagents, thereafter checking the disks for color reaction and determining the kind of the bacteria based on the combination of occurrence or absence of color reaction on the disks. With such a system, the colors are usually identified with the unaided eye, so that the test requires much time, and the test result may vary from person to person when determined by different persons.